With Love, Harry
by gooberhead11750
Summary: When Harry Potter arrives at Hogwarts for his first year, he must experience life without his family by his side for the first time. That doesn't mean he can't write to them about everything he is going through though. Hufflepuff!Harry
1. The Sorting

With Love, Harry

Chapter One: The Sorting

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (obviously).

Vernon Dursley had always been a kind man, helping those in need and supporting his family through hard work and perseverance. He had been raised to always be optimistic and cherish the blessings he had been given. And Vernon knew that two of those blessings were Petunia, his wife, and their darling son, Dudley. Family was very important to Vernon and Petunia and they were determined to raise their son right. They put him in the best daycare in the county to make sure he had a lot of practice on how to interact with other children his age. They gave him the most educational toys available so that he would grow up to be a smart boy. They made sure Dudley had a good house in a good neighborhood where he could experience a structured and joyful childhood.

All these things were only made possible through the time Vernon put in at his job in his executive position at work. He had landed his current job at a Grunnings Drill Company through the help of his sister-in-law, Lily Evans. Her husband, James, held stock in the company that he inherited from his late parents. Vernon and Petunia were very grateful for the help they received from Lily and James that enabled them to provide the best for their son. To show this gratitude, the Dursleys invited the Potters to their home for dinner every Sunday evening to makes sure the two families remained close-knit and supportive of each other. At these dinners, Dudley Dursley and the Potter's infant son Harry were able to play together and become very close. It became a normal practice for Lily and Petunia to meet up during the day and take the two young boys to the park to play while their mothers sat and gossiped.

Through the first year of Harry's and Dudley's lives, their two families formed an unbreakable bond and supported each other through the hard times that faced them. When Petunia lost a pregnancy just before Dudley's first birthday, Lily was there for her sister to help her mourn. When the Potters were told of the Prophecy that foretold their son's dangerous future, the Dursleys provided a helping hand in dealing with the stress of this revelation. This close bond was the reason the Dursleys were adamant that they should take Harry into their home when Lily and James were murdered by the Dark Lord Voldemort and Harry miraculously survived the attack.

Even though the family was grieving the loss of their closest family, the Dursley household adjusted itself to caring for two boys with little difficulty. Dudley welcomed the chance to have his favorite playmate available at all times and Vernon and Petunia were excited to have another son to dote on after the loss of their second child. The Dursleys were careful to make Harry as comfortable as possible in their home; they bought him glasses when he complained about his poor eyesight and even incorporated blueberries into at least one meal each day when they discovered they were Harry's favorite food. Harry grew up surrounded by a loving family, given the best of everything, while being told amazing stories of the parents he had lost.

It was through these stories that Harry felt the most connected to his parents. When Harry heard about their exploits at school and what good people Lily and James had been, Harry felt better about not knowing them in real life. Harry was sure that he wanted to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry himself and have as many amazing memories that his parents seemed to have at the school.

The Dursleys never tried to hide the fact that Harry had magical powers from him. The Dursleys did not want Harry to be cut off from something that was such an ingrained part of who he was. While Harry's magical abilities were a source of tension between Harry and Dudley at times, the boys were able to remain extremely close once Dudley moved on from his jealousy over Harry's magical gifts. The two were soon able to bond over all the cool stuff Harry could make happen.

The Dursleys wanted Harry to be as prepared as possible when he officially entered the wizarding world, therefore, they hired Harry a private tutor to teach him the basic forms of magic he was to learn in his first year at Hogwarts. Harry would arrive at Hogwarts already leagues ahead of his underdeveloped classmates thanks to this instruction and the use of an undetectable wand Harry was given for his ninth birthday from his Aunt and Uncle. He learned of charms and transfiguration, of the basics of potion making and the various customs of the wizarding world. Harry also learned of the immense wealth and power he wielded in society due to his name and legacy as the only known survivor of the Killing Curse Avada Kedavra. Harry understood his history because his Aunt and Uncle never wanted to dishonor the memory of Lily and James by lying to Harry about their death.

They did not tell Harry the full story until they thought he was old enough to handle the truth. This time came when he was about ten years old. Having to sit down and officially share the story of how their close family died was a hard experience for Vernon and Petunia. This discussion, however, solidified the familial bond the couple had formed with Harry over the years he had lived in their house and made the family closer than ever before. Harry was not resentful that the information was kept fro him, in fact, Harry was glad his Aunt and Uncle had waited until he was older to tell him the truth though because he was able to enjoy being a kid for ten years before being burdened with the truth.

Throughout Harry's happy childhood, he had many bursts of magical energy that always had different results. Once, when Petunia took him to the barber and the inexperienced hairdresser butchered Harry's raven locks, Harry grew his hair back to its original length overnight. Another time, on a trip to the zoo, Harry released a boa constrictor from its display while trying to impress Dudley and their friend Piers Polkiss. Every one of these instances were met with praise and affection from his adoring Aunt and Uncle, who couldn't be more proud of everything their nephew had accomplished.

As Harry approached his eleventh birthday, he began eagerly anticipating the arrival of his Hogwarts acceptance letter. With it came the opportunity to enter an entirely different world and experience multitudes of new things. One morning in July, during a breakfast of blueberry pancakes with his family, Harry heard the mail slot open with the arrival of the morning post. Harry abandoned his breakfast and raced to the door, but not before first being scolded by his Aunt Petunia for running in the house. When he got to the front door, there was a pile of letters sitting on the doormat. In this pile was a letter of thick parchment that was addressed to him in green ink.

Reading through the letter, Harry was ecstatic to finally have a confirmation of his acceptance to Hogwarts. The Durlseys planned a day for Harry to go and get his school supplies from London with Petunia and Dudley. The three spent the day wandering through the shops in Diagon Alley, spending an extra amount of time in Flourish and Blotts, the bookstore and stopping for a sundae in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Shop. While in Diagon Alley, Petunia bought Harry a beautiful snowy owl for him to send his family letters updating them about his exploits at school. After Harry had purchased all of his school supplies in the various shops and stores in the Alley, he enjoyed a delicious meal at the Leaky Cauldron with his aunt and cousin and then headed home to tell Vernon all about their exciting day.

The month leading up to Harry's departure was one filled with funny moments and family outings to the beach and the cinema. The members of the Dursley family were trying to make sure that Harry had as many good memories of them as possible to remind him of family all throughout the school year. Vernon and Petunia did not want to see their nephew go, but were eager for him to reach his full potential at Hogwarts. Dudley and Harry spent all of their time together as both seemed to realize it would be a while before they could hang out again. They played video games and rode their bikes through the neighborhood, making sure that every day they spent together was special in some way.

When the day came for Harry to finally leave for Hogwarts, the ride to Kings Cross was somber as everyone was thinking of the goodbye that was about to come. Harry's farewell to the Dursleys was bittersweet in every way possible. Harry was excited to start his new journey in the wizarding world and to learn more about how to control his fantastic magical powers. But Harry was also very dismayed by the fact that he would only be able to see the only family he knew during the holidays and would have to be without them for the entire school term. After a tearful goodbye and promises to write at every opportunity, Harry went through the barrier between platforms nine and ten and boarded the Hogwarts Express with a heavy heart and a thrill that could only be explained by magic.

Aboard the train, it felt like Harry had entered another world. Suitcases were floating through the air and depositing themselves onto the luggage racks in the compartments. Students were shooting spells at each other, exuberant that the summer holiday was over and they could once again perform magic. Harry had to duck quickly to avoid getting hit with a bright pink spell that turned the clothes of the boy behind Harry pink. As he searched for a compartment that had an open seat, Harry had the strange feeling that all the students he passed were staring at him oddly.

Harry finally found a compartment with one seat available and opened the door. Sitting inside were five other children who looked to be about Harry's age. These kids were also starring at him with funny looks on their faces just like the other students in the hall. Harry stepped through the doorway and tried to introduce himself, however, he was interrupted by a bushy haired brunette with overly large front teeth.

"I know who you are!" she said excitedly, "You're Harry Potter! I can't believe I get to go to school with someone who has been mentioned in so many books! You are in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and_ Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_. I'm muggleborn, so I decided to read about everything before I came to Hogwarts. That's how I know all about you! My name is Hermione Granger."

The girl, Hermione, had said all of this in one large breath with an intense look on her face. Harry could tell that this girl was going to take Hogwarts and magic very seriously. After she had finished her speech, she extended her hand for Harry to shake. She then proceeded to introduce all the other members of the compartment.

"This is Hannah Abbott" she said, indicating a girl with blonde hair and a kind smile. Hannah smiled shyly and waved to Harry before blushing and looking away.

"And this is Terry Boot" Hermione continued as she pointed to a young boy with light hair holding a book that he had been engrossed in before Harry had opened the door. After greeting him, Terry returned to reading his book in silence while stealing the occasional look at Harry.

"Over by the window is Blaise Zabini" Hermione said gesturing to a boy with dark hair and a guarded look on his face. He appeared nonchalant about the introduction and continued to look out at the passing landscape through the window.

"And finally, across from Blaise is Lavender Brown" Hermione finished pointing to a girl with blonde curls and a large smile on her face.

Now that Harry had been introduced to the people in the compartment, he took a seat next to Hermione in the only open space left and decided to join the debate that had been taking place before he walked in.

"We're all going to be first years this year. We were just discussing the houses we all think we are going to be in. I think I will be in Gryffindor. You do know what the houses are don't you?" Lavender asked, trying to make conversation.

When Harry replied in the affirmative, the subject was opened for debate. It seemed that Terry and Hermione both had their hearts set on Ravenclaw, while Blaise and Hannah had no idea where they would like to be placed. Finally, Hannah asked Harry what house he thought he would be in.

Hermione, however, answered for him after making a disbelieving noise in the back of her throat, "He will be in Gryffindor of course" she said, speaking with absolute certainty, "Where else would the Boy-Who-Lived go?"

Harry was affronted by the forwardness of this girl and her preconceived notions of him. He couldn't help but think that she had no right to make assumptions about him based on what she had read in a book. Harry didn't think he and Hermione were going to get along very well this year if this was her attitude towards people she had just met. He didn't say anything on the subject though, not wanting to make enemies this early in his school career. He kept silent and instead started looking out the compartment door window.

Harry watched as various students walked past the window outside his compartment. He started trying to guess their names and their stories, a game he had played with his Aunt at the mall a lot when he was younger. Harry was so caught up in a story about a girl he had named Rebecca and her wrestling with a mountain troll over the summer that he didn't notice the awkward silence that had descended upon his compartment when he didn't respond to Hermione's proclamation.

Harry spent the next couple of minutes contemplating Rebecca's story, which had grown to include a trip to France and meeting the Queen of England, while the rest of his companions sat in the quietness caused by the uncomfortable situation Hermione had created for them. Finally, the silence was broken by the arrival of the trolley full of sweets for sale.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" inquired the plump woman who was pushing the cart.

Harry proceeded to state that he had brought quite enough Mars Bars for the train ride, not to mention the turkey sandwich that his Aunt had made for him that morning. The other kids in the compartment, however, each bought something, ranging from Chocolate Frogs to Licorice Wands. By the time all the occupants were done eating, the train was nearing the station in Hogsmeade.

"We should all put on our robes before we get to the station" Hannah announced while standing up to dig into her trunk. All the children slipped on their robes and sat back down in an anxious silence.

Finally on the last leg of the journey, the tension in the compartment gave way to the nervous mutterings of the first years eager for their sorting. After arriving at the station, the first years were called over by a large man in a thick overcoat with a massive beard. He introduced himself as Hagrid and led all the new students over to a row of small boat on the lake shore.

The students were instructed to sit four to a boat and Harry climbed in one. He was joined by Terry and Hannah from his compartment on the train, as well as a boy with vivid red hair who seemed to be a little green in the face. The ride across the lake was choppy and only seemed to make the red haired boy in Harry's boat sicker. Harry was thankful when they reached the other side and he was able to step away from him. Hagrid led the students up a path from the lake that ended at a large wooden door which swung open when they arrived. Standing on the other side of the door was a stern looking witch with her hair in a tight bun and a thin smile on her face.

"I am Professor McGonagall and I will be your Transfiguration teacher for your time at Hogwarts. If you would follow me, I will lead you to the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your houses", the stern woman explained. Professor McGonagall then proceeded to tell all the students that they would be sorted by trying on a magical hat which would judge their character qualities from inside their heads. She also told them that while they were at Hogwarts their house would be like their family. This statement greatly upset Harry, for he already had a loving family back at home that he did not want to replace.

As Professor McGonagall lead the way into the Great Hall, Harry was struck by the wish that Dudley was here to experience Hogwarts with him and see the amazing view of the night sky that the Great Hall ceiling offered. Harry was so wrapped up in his musing that he missed the first part of the sorting and was shaken out of his reverie by loud applause coming from all the students already sitting at the four long tables in the room.

Harry tried to pay attention as his fellow first years were sorted, but was unable to keep up with all of the names being thrown at him. He did notice that the girl named Hannah he had sat with on the train was sorted into Hufflepuff. The boy named Terry became a Ravenclaw. Lavender Brown became a Gryffindor and Hermione joined Terry at the Ravenclaw table. Finally, Harry's name was called and he stepped toward the hat.

The moment Harry's name was announced to the Great Hall, the entire room went silent for a couple of seconds before all the students burst into whispers. It seemed that each person in the room wanted a better look at the Boy-Who-Lived because many were standing up on the benches to see him in the back corners of the room.

Harry finally arrived at the stool holding the Hat and was relieved to have the black material of it slip over his eyes, blocking all the staring students from his view. Harry was apprehensive that the entire year he would have to deal with the looks and whispers from his classmates and once again wished that he could return home to his family.

"So you are incredibly loyal to your family, eh?" a raspy voice murmured in Harry's ear. The voice of the Sorting Hat startled Harry with its sudden words. The Hat, however, continued: "You miss your Aunt, Uncle, and cousin a great deal. You are brave though, just like your parents. And you have the knowledge from your tutor that sets you apart. You have a lot of ambition in your heart as well. You would do great in all the houses, but I think I know just where to put you –"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Hat shouted to the stunned Hall.


	2. Writing Home

With Love, Harry

Chapter Two: Writing Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (obviously).

The reaction from the table of Hufflepuffs was immediate and deafening. Students from all seven years were banging their fists on the table and standing on the benches trying to shake Harry's hand. Harry himself was overwhelmed by the amount of applause his placement had gotten. The other Houses, particularly the Gryffindors in their red and gold ties, were sitting dejectedly on their benches while the Hufflepuffs celebrated having the Boy-Who-Lived in their house.

Harry noticed that Hermione, who had gone to Ravenclaw during her sorting, was sitting at her table with a shocked look on her face, as if she literally could not believe that Harry had gone to anywhere but Gryffindor. Harry was pleased that his sorting had gotten this kind of reaction out of her because he hoped it might break her out of her preconceived notions of him.

Harry wandered over to the Hufflepuff table feeling elated and relieved that his sorting was over. He sat down next to Hannah from the train and started to think about what he would say in the letter he would be writing home tonight to the Dursleys. He wanted to make sure he included as many details of his day as possible.

Harry was delighted when the platters on the table filled with food of all varieties. He quickly filled his plate with his all his favorite dishes and proceeded to dig in. It seemed all the first years in Hufflepuff were more concerned with eating than they were with conversation, because they ate in relative silence. Harry did take the time to introduce himself to all of them though, meeting Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Megan Jones and Wayne Hopkins.

After the dinner plates had been cleared, dessert appeared on the table. Harry piled his plate with blueberry cobbler and after he was done with it could have fallen asleep because of how satisfied and tired he was. This exhaustion meant that when Headmaster Dumbledore stood to address the school, Harry did not hear anything the man said during his five minute speech.

Following the movement of his peers, Harry was led into the basement of the school to a large portrait of a man watering a garden. As the large group approached his frame, the man set down his watering can and stood up.

"Password?" he inquired.

The older student that was leading the first years to their houses started to explain that the man in the portrait, named Henry, guarded the entrance to the Hufflepuff Common Room. When Henry heard the correct password ("mother earth") spoken by their guide, he opened the door behind his portrait and let the group inside.

Inside was a marvelous room full of armchairs and yellow draperies. On all of the walls, there hung pictures and tapestries that depicted happy scenes of groups of people, some sitting around a dinner table, some in a garden, some in a ballroom. The older students had already arrived in the Common Room and had claimed most of the armchairs and couches around the warm fire.

"This is the Hufflepuff Common Room. The first year dormitories are through the tunnel on the back right corner of the room. My name is Matthew Kettletoft and I am a Hufflepuff Prefect. If you have any problems, come and find me. For now though, go up to your dormitories and get acquainted with each other before classes start tomorrow." Matthew said, before moving away from the group and towards the fire.

The group of six first years walked over to the tunnel Matthew had indicated and quickly found their dorms. Harry walked into the room he would be sharing for the next seven years with Wayne and Justin and decided that he could get used to Hogwarts, even if he missed his family quite a lot. After locating their trunks, the boys decided to get to know each other a little before going to bed for the night.

Harry found out that Justin was a muggle-born who had been planning on going to Eton for secondary school before he received his Hogwarts letter. Harry also learned that Wayne was a half-blood, whose mother was a witch and his father was a muggle, and that Wayne had grown up in a mostly muggle background. The boys seemed to bond over the fact that all three had been raised mostly by muggles and were soon talking like they had known each other for years.

When Justin and Wayne decided to call it a night and make sure they got enough sleep for class tomorrow, Harry started to write a letter to the Dursleys detailing his first day at Hogwarts.

* * *

_Dear Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley,_

_Being away from all of you, even for just a day, is a lot harder than I thought it would be. Everyone who goes to Hogwarts is a lot different than I expected. All the students stared at me on the train and especially during my sorting._

_Did you know that to be sorted, all you have to do is try on an old hat and it will place you where you are supposed to be! That is a lot less stressful than I thought it would be, I can't believe I actually trusted you Uncle Vernon when you told me I had to perform some complex bit of magic on the spot without warning!_

_As for where I was sorted, drum roll please Dudley… I am officially a Hufflepuff! The Hat said I would have done great in all the houses, but I'm glad I ended up where I am, as all my fellow first years seem very nice._

_I did meet this girl on the train though that I don't think I will get along with very well. Her name is Hermione Granger and she seemed a little too snotty She seemed very judgmental as well, I'm very glad I am not in the same house as her._

_Other than that miner set-back, the train ride was pleasant. Thank you for the turkey sandwiches Aunt Petunia, they were absolutely delicious! They were much better than all the crazy sweets that were being sold on the train! Also, there was blueberry cobbler for dessert, I was very happy about that!_

_Classes start tomorrow morning, so I should probably get some sleep soon. I wish you all were here with me. Dudley you should see the ceiling of the Great Hall, it looks just like the sky outside!_

_Wish me luck on my first day of classes tomorrow._

_With Love,_

_Harry_

* * *

Harry woke up the next day feeling ready for the day and the adventures that it brought to him. After getting themselves ready, the first year Hufflepuff boys went down to the common room to wait for Hannah, Susan, and Megan. As they were waiting, the boys started sharing their favorite things so far about Hogwarts. Harry told the boys that his favorite part about Hogwarts was the magic in the air and the wonder of it all. Justin, an astronomy buff, thought the ceiling in the Great Hall was especially remarkable. Wayne, a boy with a hearty appetite, was also happy with the Great Hall, but only because of the wonderful feast he had eaten the night before.

Just when the boys were contemplating leaving the common room in search another such feast, their fellow first years came down the stairs. The group of six walked to the Great Hall together while learning more about their experiences before Hogwarts. When they reached the Hall, which was full of chattering students, it fell silent as people turned and stared at young Harry.

Because Harry was told about his fame and what to expect from attending a place like Hogwarts, he simply walked to an empty space in the long Hufflepuff table and started filling his plate with breakfast. The other five Hufflepuff first years followed his lead and they too started chatting over their pancakes and porridge.

After what seemed like an eternity to Harry and his new friends, the silence in the Great Hall was broken by the Heads of Houses rising from the staff table. A plump witch wearing earthy tones started toward the Hufflepuff table carrying a large stack of parchment. When she arrived at the section of the table where the first years were sitting, she stopped and introduced herself.

"My name is Professor Sprout and I am Head of Hufflepuff House! I also teach Herbology, which you will be taking for your first five years at Hogwarts. If there is anything you need dearies, please do not hesitate to come and talk to me," she said in a pleasant tone.

She then proceeded to hand out schedules to the first years and started to move on down the table to talk to more students.

Wayne, Justin, and Harry compared their schedules and discovered that all the first years in Hufflepuff had the same schedule, starting with first period History of Magic with Professor Binns. After consulting with the Hufflepuff prefect Matthew Kettletoft about directions, the group of Hufflepuff first years started to make their way to the History of Magic classroom.

Once they arrived at the classroom, the Hufflepuffs discovered that all first years had the same basic classes and would be together for all their lessons. There was a large crowd outside the door of Professor Binns' classroom, which included some of the students that Harry had met on the train.

Harry stepped away from his housemates to greet Lavender Brown, the Gryffindor, and Terry Boot, the Ravenclaw. Harry also discovered that the girl who he had named Rebecca in his mind on the train was actually called Parvati Patil and she had been sorted into Gryffindor.

Harry stayed and spoke with Lavender, Parvati, and Terry until the door to the classroom opened and the students were beckoned inside by a ghost floating through the air. After all the students had taken their seats, Professor Binns, the ghost, started the lesson about goblin rebellions and warfare.

The rest of the day continued in this boring manner for Harry. Because he had been taught by a private tutor for quite some time, learning the basic principles of the wizarding world was both boring and easy for Harry. He was the first in his Transfiguration class to change his match into a needle, much to the resentment of the Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, whom he had met on the train.

When dinner finally arrived that night, Harry was eager for the evening post to see if he had received a letter from home. Harry had spent the entire day missing his family and mentally documenting all the things that he wanted to tell them in his reply. Harry scanned the ceiling of the Hall looking for Hedwig and the letter she surely brought from his family on Privet Drive.

Spotting Hedwig soaring towards him from up above, Harry grew excited about hearing from home after missing them so much throughout the day. When she finally landed in front of him, he hurriedly untied the letter from her leg and offered her a couple pieces of meat from his dinner plate. As Hedwig happily munched away, he tore open the letter and started reading.

_

* * *

_

Dear Harry,

_We were happy to hear from you so soon darling. Congratulations on being sorted into Hufflepuff, I know that you have the perfect amount of compassion needed for that house. Don't let anyone from Hogwarts tell you otherwise either._

_Things at home are going well. I ran into Piers Polkiss' mother in the market yesterday afternoon and she said that Piers already misses you and Dudley. Dudley hasn't been outside of his room since you left for school, perhaps you could write to him and tell him to go outside and hang out with his friends?_

_I want to hear all about your first day of classes and all the friends that you are making! Are the other children in Hufflepuff nice to you? Have you talked to the girl you mentioned in your last letter, Hermione?_

_Please write back soon sweetums, I can't wait to hear from you._

_With Love,_

_Aunt Petunia_

* * *

Harry was very happy to hear from his Aunt and hurried to finish his dinner so that he would be able to return to his dorm and draft a reply. He wanted to tell all about the things that had happened to him during the day and ask about life on Privet Drive. When he finally entered his dorm after dinner, he went straight to his desk and started writing.

_

* * *

_

Dear Aunt Petunia,

_I'm so happy that you received my letter. Thanks so much for writing back quickly. When I was sorted I was a little concerned that maybe because my parents were in Gryffindor, you would be disappointed that I didn't end up there. I'm glad that I ended up where you think that I belong._

_I missed you all so much today! As excited as I am to finally practice magic regularly around other witches and wizards, I wish that you guys could be here too!_

_My first day of classes was actually very boring. My professor in History of Magic is a ghost, but that doesn't make it the least bit interesting! In Transfiguration, my professor is a very strict lady that I think you would get along with very well Aunt Petunia. I was the first in my class to turn my match into a needle, and that did not make Hermione Granger happy at all!_

_Tomorrow I have Herbology and Potions for the first time. I am really looking forward to more practical school work in those classes._

_Please give the note inside this to Dudley, and I hope you have a great day!_

_With Love,_

_Harry_

_

* * *

_

Hey Big D!

_Aunt Petunia told me that you haven't been out of your room since I left! That's not cool, you've got to be out having fun and hanging out with all of our friends! I get back for the holidays in a couple of months and I don't want to find out that you have no other friends but me! Make sure that you read the letter that I wrote to Aunt Petunia, and tell Piers that I said hello._

_With Love,_

_Harry_


End file.
